Great New Empire (GNE)
The Great New Empire(GNE) is a group made by Baalbeck The organization created Hondao, for the destruction of the worlds. Members Main Members of The Great New Empire * Hondao(Leader) * Jacqueline Natla (Second in Command) * Tso Lan(Third in Command) * Bigs (Fourth in Command) * Tan-Sun Moon(Fifth in Command) * Zao (Sixth in Command) * Elder Brother Honghuo (Seventh in Command) * Oghtar (Eighth in Command) * Savanti Romero (Ninth in Command) Scientists * Alex Wesker (Scientist) * Herzog Schlange (Scientist) * Xerx Mephistopheles (Scientist) * Fabius Bile (Scientist) * Brain Drain (Scientist) * Maahox (Scientist) * Professor Jakus Maezono(Scientist) * Porky Minch (Scientist) * Fang Zi Jing (Scientist) * Linea (Scientist) * Doctor Hell (Scientist) * Henry Masterson (Scientist) * Jarvis Babbit (Scientist) * Lordgenome (Scientist) * Creeper (Scientist) * Professor Gill (Scientist) * Dr. Schechter (Scientist) * Toxzon (Scientist) * Ultra-Humanite (Scientist) * Stegron (Scientist) * Shou Tucker (Scientist) * Doctor Barbara "Babs" Blight (Scientist) * Werner "Kraken" Reinhardt (Scientist) * Rudolph Cobrato (Scientist) * Karras (Scientist) * Dr.Polaris (Scientist) * Black Manta (Scientist) * High Evolutionary (Scientist) * Mister Mind (Scientist) * Arnim Zola (Scientist) * Henry Wu (Scientist) * Edward Bilstein (Scientist) * Dr. Henry West (Scientist) * Sekhmet (Scientist) * Victor Veloci (Scientist) * Dr.Victor (Scientist) * Dr. Edward Richtofen (Scientist) * Dr. Otto Giftmacher (Scientist) * Dr. Anton Sevarius (Scientist) * Greenthumb (Scientist) * Professor Genki (Scientist) * Kaorinite (Scientist) * Alfred Drevis (Scientist) * Dr.Gross (Scientist) * Cameron Winter (Scientist) * Jeremy Blaire (Scientist) * Nikolai Demichev (Scientist) * Dr. Wilhelm Strasse (Scientist) * Colonel Müller (Scientist) * Dr. Bathory Mengele (Scientist) * Dr.Benedict (Scientist) * Takano Miyo (Scientist) * Dr. Roy Curien (Scientist) * Professor Gangrene (Scientist) * Wizard (Scientist) * Metal Knight (Scientist) * Dr.Genus (Scientist) * Zarrko (Scientist) * Dr.Senoh (Scientist) * Doctor Merlot (Scientist) * Von Reichter (Scientist) * Dr.Blakk (Scientist) * Professor Moliarty (Scientist) * Dr. Victor Presper (Scientist) * Dr.Abel (Scientist) * Caleb Goldman (Scientist) * Dr. Laughton (Scientist) * Professor Ramone De La Porta (Scientist) * Varian (Scientist) * Lysandre (Scientist) * Dr.Kilemoff (Scientist) * Dr.Ned (Scientist) * Eric Sacks (Scientist) * Dr. Dabney Donovan (Scientist) * Upton Julius (Scientist) * Whitey Hooten (Scientist) * The Doctor (Scientist) * Dr. Aloysius Animo (Scientist) * Frax (Scientist) * Sadler (Scientist) * Dr. Edward Bailey (Scientist) * Doctor Shinigami (Scientist) * Tenjuro Banno (Scientist) * Doctor G (Scientist) * Dr. Hatch (Scientist) * Moyra (Scientist) * Dr. Shinkuro Isaka (Scientist) * Recombo (Scientist) * Caesar Clown (Scientist) * Samuel Hayden (Scientist) * Great Doctor Lie Köpflen (Scientist) * Doctor Man (Scientist) * Professor Doc (Scientist) * Leonard Testarossa (Scientist) * Tinkerer (Scientist) * Seth (Scientist) * Hajime Busuzima (Scientist) * Niles Van Roekel (Scientist) * Dr. Ellie Staple (Scientist) * Dietlinde Eckart (Scientist) * Hojo (Scientist) * Silken Floss (Scientist) * Doctor Kemp (Scientist) * Bai Jin (Scientist) * Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen (Scientist) * Dr.Gao (Scientist) * Warren Mers (Scientist) * Herman Carter (Scientist) Generals * General Skunk (General) * Nyssa Raatko (General) * General Cryptor (General) * General Mikiel (General) * Da'kyll(General) * General Maxilla (General) * Nergal Meslamstea (General) * Steeljaw (General) * Marc Antony (General) * Temutai (General) * Azul the Cerulean (General) * Ragnar (General) * Zurgane (General) * Berg Cats (General) * Count Brocken (General) * Ecliptor (General) * Samukai (General) * Pir'Oth Ix (General) * Naraku (General) * Raoh (General) * Donald Morden (General) * General Serpentine (General) * General Darrian (General) * General Corbut (General) * Guba (General) * Alpha Richter (General) * Colonel Mael Radec (General) * General Marder (General) * Tendon Cobar (General) * Vyktor Kratek (General) * General Jingwei (General) * Douglas Hein (General) * Colonel Manton (General) * Jihl Nabaat (General) * Graf Von Schrader (General) * Alternator (General) * Colonel Zol (General) * Victor Von Ion (General) * Irene Engel (General) * Acastus Kolya (General) * Herzog (General) * Shin Hyuga Shaing (General) * Baron Nero (General) * Vlaana Azleea (General) * Sakamori Miwa (General) * Guame the Immovable (General) * Prince Megiddo (General) * General Modula (General) * Akhlut (General) * Thundra the Walrus (General) * Lord Dread (General) * Kage Von Stryker (General) * Spidrax (General) * General Black (General) * General Shadow (General) * General Jark (General) * General Warhawk (General) * Paptimus Scirokko (General) Mercenaries * Erron Black (Mercenary) * Stinkor (Mercenary) * Silver Back (Mercenary) * Antonio (Mercenary) * Mig (Mercenary) * Benglo (Mercenary) * Storm Shadow (Mercenary) * Khyber (Mercenary) * Verminous Skumm (Mercenary) * Liam McCracken (Mercenary) * Nephestis (Mercenary) * Gauron (Mercenary) * Reaper (Mercenary) * Rictus Erectus (Mercenary) * Fulgore (Mercenary) * Tiger Claw (Mercenary) * Clementine (Mercenary) * Armaggon (Mercenary) * Tomax and Xamot (Mercenary) * Ukuleleman (Mercenary) * Copperhead (Mercenary) * August (Mercenary) * Deviot (Mercenary) * F.A.N.G (Mercenary) * Dikson (Mercenary) * Corazon Tea (Mercenary) * HK-47 (Mercenary) * Ripen (Mercenary) * Tarvage (Mercenary) * Biowulf (Mercenary) * Grant Wilson (Mercenary) * Rhino (Mercenary) * Roman Torchwik (Mercenary) * Hak Foo (Mercenary) * Junkrat (Mercenary) * Roadhog (Mercenary) * Eric Qualen (Mercenary) * Sharkface (Mercenary) * Emerald Sustrai (Mercenary) * Mercury Black (Mercenary) * Neapolitan (Mercenary) * Vega (Mercenary) * Crypto (Mercenary) * Forewer Ninja (Mercenary) * Jarek (Mercenary) * Sixsix (Mercenary) * Montross (Mercenary) * Deadshot (Mercenary) * Electrocutioner (Mercenary) * Hansel and Grettel (Black Lagoon) (Mercenary) * Shinobi (Mercenary) * Banehallow (Mercenary) * Sundowner (Mercenary) * Monsoon (Mercenary) * Mistral (Mercenary) * Khamsin (Mercenary) * Jetstream Sam (Mercenary) * Whirlwind (Mercenary) * Lady Deathstrike (Mercenary) * Shadow Dragon (Mercenary) * Over-Kill (Mercenary) * Arsenal (Mercenary) * Luciano Bradley (Mercenary) * Tremor (Mercenary) * Harm (Mercenary) * Agent Wyoming (Mercenary) * Preed (Mercenary) * Anna Navarre (Mercenary) * Lantar Sidonis (Mercenary) * Kar Shekhar (Mercenary) * N’Jadaka (Mercenary) * Flame Mammoth (Mercenary) * Gamov (Mercenary) * Skullbuster (Mercenary) * Murai (Mercenary) * Wolf Rocky (Mercenary) * Kriem (Mercenary) * Hobgoblin (Mercenary) * Onus (Mercenary) * Max (Mercenary) * Dolf (Mercenary) * Keith (Mercenary) * lesa (Mercenary) * Hands (Mercenary) * Jarra (Mercenary) * Treblor (Mercenary) * Mosquito Girl (Mercenary) * Inazuma Ginga (Mercenary) * Olba Frost (Mercenary) * Shagia Frost (Mercenary) * Kain (Mercenary) * Rasetsu (Mercenary) * Trapster (Mercenary) * Wilhelm (Mercenary) * Gino Weinberg (Mercenary) * Colonel Koobus Venter (Mercenary) * Sleet (Mercenary) * Fang the Sniper (Mercenary) * Predator Hawk''' (Mercenary) * Flying Frog (Mercenary) * Sergeant Simian (Mercenary) * Drago Wolf (Mercenary) * Lightning Lynx (Mercenary) * Uma Arachnis (Mercenary) * Speedy (Mercenary) * Jagi (Mercenary) * Cortez (Mercenary) * Blackjack O'Hare (Mercenary) * Ogata Hyakunosuke (Mercenary) * Karasuba (Mercenary) * Hunter Killer (Mercenary) * Minn -Erva (Mercenary) * Grimmel the Grisly (Mercenary) * Conquering Storm (Mercenary) * Iofur Rankinson (Mercenary) * Greeper (Mercenary) * Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg (Mercenary) Other members * Master Fnog (other members) * Flowey (other members) * Validus (other members) * Olga, Queen of Cossacks (other members) * Raina (other members) * Massive (other members) * Mondo the Magician (other members) * Captain Soto (other members) * Black Lance (other members) * Persuader (other members) * Doodlebug (other members) * Pyhton (other members) * Ragdoll (other members) * Masato (other members) * Yondu (other members) * Bluefur (other members) * Taffu Gang (other members) * Or'naxt (other members) * Fightoe (other members) * Reacher Gilt (other members) * Mirloc (other members) * Miratrix (other members) * Kokatorimon (other members) * Gluto (other members) * Junjie (other members) * Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow (other members) * Cinder (other members) * Robo-manus (other members) * Odin (other members) * Mommy Fortuna (other members) * Gwi (other members) * Livewire (other members) * Mane-iac (other members) * Sir Slicer (other members) * Enerjak (other members) * Blothgarr (other members) * Hannibal Chau (other members) * Master Cylinder (other members) * Ixis Naugus (other members) * Manfred Von Carma (other members) * Ustanak (other members) * Ni Chang (other members) * Preserver (other members) * Lobo (other members) * Seryu Ubiquitous (other members) * Silas (other members) * Will Harrangue (other members) * Toucan Dan (other members) * Ryuzo (other members) * Matatoa (other members) * Tusk (other members) * Master Zhang (other members) * Curtis Blackburn (other members) * Charmcaster (other members) * Snide (other members) * Heckyl (other members) * Courtney Gears (other members) * Hoggish Greedly (other members) * Riptor (other members) * Colonel Muska (other members) * Volpina (other members) * Hisahide Matsunaga (other members) * Timebreaker (other members) * Antibug (other members) * Fuad D. Ramses (other members) * Jerry Atric (other members) * Mumckhar (other members) * Reverb (other members) * Goro Majima (other members) * Delilah Copperspoon (other members) * Gog (other members) * Kei Sakurai (other members) * Calculator (other members) * Sly Sludge (other members) * Flintlocke (other members) * Erik Hellstorm (other members) * Lucia Von Bardas (other members) * Madam Mim (other members) * ZigZag (other members) * Dawn Bellwether (other members) * Twin Reptile (other members) * Arsyn (other members) * Miranda Frost (other members) * Skovox Blitzer (other members) * Hybrid (other members) * Dorothy Catalonia (other members) * Wilhelm Ehrenburg (other members) * Sigma (other members) * Mitsuko Yurizono (other members) * Louis Strack Jr (other members) * Dag (other members) * Pygma Dengar (other members) * White Wolf (other members) * T-A.L.O.S. (other members) * Melacon (other members) * Hsu hao (other members) * Kojak (other members) * Fenwic (other members) * Sibyl System (other members) * L-ron (other members) * Lawrence III (other members) * Inspector 13 (other members) * Abigail (other members) * Rawage (other members) * Chapel (other members) * Minen Uruu (other members) * Captain Vladimir (other members) * Armstrong (other members) * Verminator Rex (other members) * Captain Vidal (other members) * Millicent Clyde (other members) * Taserface (other members) * Nemesis (other members) * Geese Howard (other members) * Yolda (other members) * SHODAN (other members) * GLaDOS (other members) * Ayanami (other members) * Derrick Lynch (other members) * Ambassador Hell (other members) * Richard Strickland (other members) * Alakshmi Verma (other members) * Ambassador Darkness (other members) * Baron Fang (other members) * Colonel Allen (other members) * Glenn Arias (other members) * Berkut (other members) * Spider Bytez (other members) * Enter (other members) * Escape (other members) * Haruna Niekawa (other members) * Hans Grosse (other members) * Soren (other members) * Edgar Ector (other members) * Thornheart (other members) * Jacques Lebeau (other members) * Agent Liberty (other members) * Satou (other members) * Hypnotia (other members) * Swortz (other members) * MAL (other members) * Aleks Trinity (other members) * Johan Trinity (other members) * Fassad (other members) * Frank Fontaine (other members) * Andrew Scott (other members) * Drakon Prosecutor/Chaos (other members) * Maw the Thylacine (other members) * Nicolai Malthus (other members) * Geoffrey St. John (other members) * Shogun (other members) * Uhr (other members) * Ora (other members) * Renfield T. Rodent (other members) * Diesel (other members) * Lord Hood (other members) * Captain Plunder (other members) * Kodos Lion (other members) * Cassia the Pronghorn (other members) * Clove the Pronghorn (other members) * Nephthys the Vulture (other members) * Baron Ashura (other members) * Bismarck Waldstein (other members) * Grewcica (other members) * Bio Hunter Silva (other members) * Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil (other members) * Bask Om (other members) * High Priest Baraom (other members) * Archibald Snatcher (other members) * Dauragon C. Mikado (other members) * Kaldea Orchid (other members) * Theodore Higgins (other members) * Mugetsu (other members) * Echidna (other members) * PD-4 (other members) * Albert Simon (other members) * Ruby Hale (other members) * Joji Yuki\Riderman (other members) * Anton Arcane (other members) * Admiral Magine (other members) * Demushu (other members) * Annie Leonhart (other members) * Tazma Grimm (other members) * Redyue (other members) * Nolan Sorrento (other members) * Victoria Vinciguerra (other members) * Nemesis (other members) * Rosyo (other members) * Tid (other members) * Emerald Empress (other members) * Mano (other members) * Tharok (other members) * Sergeant Havoc (other members) * Charles "Charlie" Hesketh (other members) * Another Rider (other members) * Masakuni Mido (other members) Foot soldiers * Shadow Legion (foot soldiers) * Tianhou Troops (foot soldiers) * Nindroids (foot soldiers) * Mosquemans (foot soldiers) * Fluing Mosquemans (foot soldiers) * Kazakh Troops (foot soldiers) * Pit Drones (foot soldiers) * Shamblers (foot soldiers) * Shock Trooppers (foot soldiers) * Voltigores (foot soldiers) * Tlak'kahn (foot soldiers) * Golgoth Guards (foot soldiers) * Loogies (foot soldiers) * Zumb'ul (foot soldiers) * Mau (foot soldiers) * Rottens (foot soldiers) * Grox (foot soldiers) * Galactor soldiers (foot soldiers) * Black Birds (foot soldiers) * Nocturnus clan Troops (foot soldiers) * Loxatl (foot soldiers) * Naraku's Demon army (foot soldiers) * Grimm (foot soldiers) * Daimios Army(foot soldiers) * Sakaarans(foot soldiers) * Vulcanus's Picaxe Aliens (foot soldiers) * Dark Army (foot soldiers) * ADVENT trooper (foot soldiers) * Parademons (foot soldiers) * Lord Slug's soldiers(foot soldiers) * World Marshall PMC Cyborgs (foot soldiers) * Triptoids (foot soldiers) * Combine (foot soldiers) * Solo Mass Produced Models/Dolls (foot soldiers) * Beast SOLDIERS (foot soldiers) * Vipers (foot soldiers) * Hammerheads (foot soldiers) * Ajules (foot soldiers) * Helghast troops (foot soldiers) * Riotroopers (foot soldiers) * Dark Troopers (foot soldiers) * Cyberdiscs (foot soldiers) * Space Pirates (foot soldiers) * Order Soldiers (foot soldiers) * Rottweiler (foot soldiers) * Star Forge Battle Droids (foot soldiers) * Exo Zombies (foot soldiers) * Zudjari (foot soldiers) * Cossaks (foot soldiers) * Balrog Marine Corps (foot soldiers) * Securitron II (foot soldiers) * Combine Assassin (foot soldiers) * Overseer soldiers (foot soldiers) * Tarkatan Xenomorphs (foot soldiers) * Andromedons (foot soldiers) * Triscenes (foot soldiers) * HK-50 series assassin droid (foot soldiers) * Commando Troop (foot soldiers) * Ant Drones (foot soldiers) * KPA soldiers (foot soldiers) * Big Sisters (foot soldiers) * Sectoids (foot soldiers) * Shoker riders (foot soldiers) * Shogun Warriors (foot soldiers) * Hunters (foot soldiers) * Black Spider Ninja Clan (foot soldiers) * Team Flare Grunt (foot soldiers) * Brainwalker (foot soldiers) * Dragon legionnaires (foot soldiers) * Rucks (foot soldiers) * Tao Troopers (foot soldiers) * Awatars (foot soldiers) * Outriders (foot soldiers) * Saber Guards (foot soldiers) * SAT commandos (foot soldiers) * Kurokage Troopers (foot soldiers) * RIOT Troopers (foot soldiers) * Hybrids (foot soldiers) * Seekers (foot soldiers) * 718 Division (foot soldiers) * Tronics (foot soldiers) ''Kaijū:'' * Not-Moguera * Not-Hedora * Not-MechaGodzilla * Not -Gezora * Not -Varan * Not-Baragon * Not -Gygan * Gargantuan * El Gusano Gigante * Emperor Dragon * Gigan * Giant Antlion * Degunja * Mole Mecha * Mecha Pon * MechaGodzilla *Bio Volcano *Jinmen Gyo *Mog Chothra *Deep-Dweller *Geno Hydra *Bio Diplodocus * Rexxon * '''Vehicles: * Beluga F * Pulverizer Armored Vehicle * Sovkhoz Я * Missile Mobile * Flying Battleship "Orion" * SOL * Tie Fighters * Niab Tanks * Third Moon * Hailfire robots * SEAS scorpion * Whale King * Mech Gunner * Leviathan * Spider Tank * Lightning Saix * Dragoon Nest * Rk-92 Savage * Dragonfly * Gundam Exia Dark Matter * Death sauer * Rev Raptor * Flying Battleship Balrog * Skiff * Death Stinger * Seismosaurus * Heldigunner * Sinker * Zabat * Elephander * Staff of Charon * UNSC Infinity * Sky Thunder Mk-II * "Satan'' * Malevolence * Serpentera * Planeth Killer * Death Mashine * Demon Beastlord * Metal Gear Sahelanthropus * Combine Dropship * Wing Fortress * Hi-do * Götterdämmerung * Dark Horn (DPZ-010) * Zaber Fang (EZ-016) * Star Forge * Molga * Iron Kong * Death Raser * Killerdome * Dark Spinner * Malder * Warshark * Ballooncampus * Brastle Tiger * Zeekdober * Demantis * Red Horn * Bio Tyranno * Big Fuzz * Yokozuna * Mog Chothra * Helcat * Pingitrain * Bio Kentro * Bio Tricera * Bio Raptor Gui * Bio Ptera * Liger Zero X * Maccurtis * Deathpion * Technopolip * Glaive Quama * Power Mammoth * Combine SWAT Truck * GAN-34WA''' ' * TX-225 GAVw * APC * Erpf120-z5 Kirschbaum * ''Walkit-class * Oborona * Zhuk * Zy-98 Shadow * Gravity Ptera * Leviathan * Death Rex * Ektor's Engine * Disk Launcher * Zeus Cannon * Plan-0601 Leviathan * Brainsucker * Gabriator *Raykong *Final Fortress *XTB-1 *Death Walkers *Mother of Invention (RT-636) *Diablotiger *Roboticizer *Geno Saurer *Air Destroyer Goliath *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *HMP (Heavy Missile Platform) droid gunship *All Terrain Armored Transport Experiments * T-ultra Virus * Prehisteria * Giozzo * Chariot * Hangedman * Moon * Priesteess * Pluton * Gigas Base: * Combine Depot (Half-Life Universe) * Pyramyde in Ruins (Mobius) * Dark Castle (Everrealm) * Base of Sorrow Island (date A Life Universe) Allies: Hell Councils Theo Galavan Gol Archeron Maya Archeron King Shark Princess Morbucks Quint Swindle Master Cyclonis Queen Elena Snively Robotnik Monsieur D'Arque Amaterasu(formed/brainwashed) Volk Carmen Sandiego Reaver Wyrm Dolf Ba'al Maranga Chillet Lord Styngray Ghazan General Ironbeak Cypher Trivia The fictional inspiration of Great New Empire is the Cabal in Marvell Universe. Great New Empire is similated by High Council of System Lords in Stargate Universe. Great New Empire is similated by Dai-Zangyack and Shocker. Great New Empire is similated by Holy Vigoor Empire in Ninja Gaiden Universe. Category:Great New Empire Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Social Darwinist Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dark Empires Category:The Dreaded Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slavers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Public Enemies Category:Giygasians Category:Aliens Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Factions in Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Arsonists Category:Drug Dealer Category:Religion Haters Category:PMCs Category:Reality Butchers Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists